Tomber de rideau
by Hortensea
Summary: 'L'apparence est semblable au rideau d'une pièce de théâtre, Harry, professa Albus Dumbledore. [...] Ce n'est pas un mal d'avoir voulu voir ce qui se cachait en coulisse.'
1. Partie I

Note: _Bienvenue sur une mini-fiction qui comportera 3 chapitres. Un énorme merci à Lyssa7 pour son travail de bêta! C'est la toute première fois que j'écris du point de vue d'Harry donc je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Ce travail me tient à cœur puisque je travaille sur une très longue fic depuis un peu plus de trois ans, elle n'est pas prête de sortir, cela dit, je pense que c'est une bonne mise en bouche. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Harry se tenait là, le visage couvert de poussière, le cœur lourd et les mains teintées de sang. La dépouille, dans un état de saleté similaire, arborait un visage en paix. Jamais il n'avait vu l'homme si paisible, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que personne ne l'eut jamais vu aussi serein.

Harry avait tenu à le ramener de la Cabane Hurlante à Poudlard lui-même, sans aide. Il ne savait lui-même pas comment il se sentait à son propos. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas plus que son professeur de Potions ne l'avait apprécié mais, à la vue de tout ce que Severus Rogue avait mis en œuvre pour lui, Harry pouvait et devait – ou plutôt voulait – faire quelque chose en retour.

Même s'il avait dans la bouche un goût de ''pas assez'', le ramener au château avait été l'évidence même. Il lui avait semblé que si leurs places avaient été inversées, il aurait voulu être ramené chez lui, à Poudlard, dans sa dernière maison, sans doute la seule véritable maison qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu.

Cependant, il manquait quelque chose. Un objet vital, capital pour un sorcier.

« Kreattur…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'elfe pour apparaître en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver sa baguette… commença-t-il. Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux funérailles sorcières, mais je sais qu'un sorcier doit reposer avec sa baguette…

Devant le regard globuleux de l'elfe qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et hochait de la tête, il se sentait aussi idiot que gêné au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Il ne saurait dire…

Il avait conscience de ses lacunes conséquentes en culture sorcière, surtout sur les aspects les plus traditionnels, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sot qu'en cet instant, pas même lors de son premier cours de Potions.

Il apprenait lentementmais il apprenait malgré tout. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il se serait bien passé d'acquérir des connaissances dans le domaine des obsèques magiques.

Il n'y en avait pas eu pour Sirius et Andromeda tiendrait à s'occuper de celles de Tonks et Remus.

A cette pensée, la culpabilité et la tristesse le traversèrent de nouveau. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et demanda, mal à l'aise :

\- Peux-tu retrouver la baguette du Professeur Rogue ? Je ne sais pas où elle peut être mais elle doit forcément être quelque part sur le domaine. »

Kreattur acquiesça d'un signede tête sec et se volatilisa.

Et Harry demeura devant le corps sans plus oser y toucher. A la place, il ressassa toutes les interactions qu'il avait euavec l'homme, et tenta de les analyser sous unnouvel angle – celui de la vérité - qu'il détenait à présent.

Il ne saurait dire au bout de combien de temps,une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait **.** Ils demeurèrent là, silencieux, devant la dépouille.

« Professeur McGonagall… commença-t-il, brisant le silence. Est-ce que… hésita-t-il, peinant à trouver ses mots. Pensez-vous que tout aurait été différent, entre lui et moi, si j'avais été autrement ?

\- J'avoue ne pas voir où vous voulez en venir, Potter.

Le sentiment de gêne, non, plutôt de honte à l'idée d'autant se livrer vint le frapper d'autant plus violemment.

\- Je veux dire : si j'avais été une fille, si j'avais eu des cheveux roux, si j'avais été plus studieux, si je ne m'étais pas attiré autant d'ennuis, ou si encore je n'avais pas été joué au Quidditch… Si…

Harry avait besoin de savoir. Le principal concerné ne pourrait jamais plus lui répondre. Le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore resterait sans nul doute énigmatique. Harry voulait une réponse. Harry avait besoin d'une réponse. L'atroce interrogation qui lui martelait le ventre - depuis son périple pour ramener le corps – sortitenfin de sa bouche :

\- Si j'avais semblé être davantage le fils de Lily plutôt que celui de James… Pensez-vous qu'il m'aurait détesté de la même manière qu'il m'a haï tout ce temps ?

L'enseignante soupira, comme si elle ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Ils étaient donc sur le même balai.

\- Potter, avec autant de si, les Canons de Chudley remporteraient tous les matchs de la Coupe de la Ligue…

Ron n'aimerait pas entendre l'ironie du propos, il en était sûr. Mais lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer une esquisse de sourire sarcastique. Il n'y parvint pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous haïssait, repris la vieille femme alors qu'Harry se tourna de surprise vers elle. La haine, il l'a ressentie envers votre père et ses amis. Si j'en juge les souvenirs que vous avez demandé à Miss Granger de me montrer : cette haine - outre son désir de reconnaissance - l'a consumé et poussé à passer une ligne. Une frontière lui ayant fait perdre son être le plus cher, souffla-t-elle comme gênée. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit jamais pardonné de l'avoir franchi.

Plus personne ne parla durant plusieurs minutes. Un silence teinté d'inconfort s'était installé, ou peut-être était-ce une question de pudeur. Toujours était-il qu'Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Nous jouions souvent aux échecs sorciers ensemble, se souvînt-elle. Ce n'était pas une chose dont il raffolait enfant, mais il s'en est découvert un certain attrait à sa prise de poste… ou peut-être était-ce uniquement par esprit de compétition. Nous aimions organiser des tournois amicaux avec Albus et Filius.

L'image du professeur Rogue attablé en pleine partie avec sa directrice de maison, le professeur Dumbledore ou même le professeur Flitwick ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours pensé que l'homme en noir devait apprécier les jeux de plateau qui – complexes - nécessitaient cette maîtrise de soi-même qu'il prônait tant. Il pouvait aussi aisément se représenter les remarques acerbes que devait asséner le plus jeune du quatuor à ses adversaires Il voyait presque le professeur Dumbledore ne pas s'en familiariser, le froncement de sourcils de l'Animagus, ou bien les petits couinements amusés de l'enseignant en sortilèges.

\- Nous faisions une partie tous les lundis après le déjeuner, du moins avant cette année où je lui ai condamné ma porte, confessa-t-elle la voix enrouée. Il était fin tacticien, apprenait de ses erreurs – surtout celles qui le menaient à sa perte - et veillait à ne jamais les reproduire.

Harry devait sembler bien égaré puisqu'elle s'interrompit, compatissante. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard brillait, affable. Elle l'observait de la même manière qu'elle le faisait durant ses cours dans les moments où il était complètement perdu ne comprenant rien aux explications délivrées. Harry se surprit à penser qu'elle lui avait manqué, contrairement aux devoirs qu'elle donnait à faire à tour de bras.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous haïssait… statua-t-elle convaincue. Vous étiez tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, après tout.

Il enleva ses lunettes et se massa l'arête du nez. Il se remémora instinctivement la dernière demande de l'homme… croiser ses yeux. Les yeux de sa mère.

A y réfléchir, le professeur Rogue ne se détournait-il pas uniquement de sa vue par dégoût ou rancœur pour ses similitudes physiques avec son père, mais plutôt davantage par sentiment d'échec et culpabilité par rapport à sa mère ? Il devait faire face à un regard qu'il avait tant aimé, et condamné. Peut-être que la simple vue d'Harry poussait le professeur Rogue dans ses retranchements et le mettait mal à l'aise, son attitude désagréable traduisant plus de l'inconfort que de la haine.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir su, lâcha-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

Pétunia ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Remus et Sirius n'avait quasiment eu que son père à la bouche. Etonnement la seule personne qui lui ait jamais révélé des choses dont il ne se doutait pas - qui donnait de la consistance à l'inconnue qu'avait été pour lui Lily Potter - était le professeur Slughorn. Pourtant, Harry aurait tellement souhaité avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler davantage, quelqu'un pour qui Lily avait vraiment compté, quelqu'un qui la connaissait personnellement et à travers qui il aurait pu apprendreà la connaître lui aussi.

\- Il aurait pu être tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle, lui-aussi. Je ne dis pas qu'on se serait apprécié au point d'aller boire ensemble des Bièraubeurres aux Trois Balais, se défendit-il, mais on aurait au moins pu partager ça. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se demanda si le professeur Rogue avait aimé la Bièraubeurre. A y penser, il ne parvenait pas à se l'imaginer avalant une telle boisson. Harry doutait fortement qu'il avait eu un penchant pour l'alcool, de part ce qu'il avait accidentellement entrevu de son enfance avec Tobias Rogue. Buvait-il du thé ? Le prenait-il plutôt avec du sucre, du lait ou bien les deux ? Et pour le reste de sa vie ? Que faisait-il de son temps libre ? Avait-il eu des passe-temps ? La matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui tenait à cœur, alors pourquoi être devenu Maître des Potions ? Harry se surprit à se poser toutes ces questions stupides – et tant d'autres encore -mais ne pouvait les réprimer elles défilaient dans sa tête.

Jusqu'à la session d'Occlumencie où il avait entrevu des bribes de son passé, Harry ne se l'était pas vraiment représentécomme quelqu'un d'humain - doté de sentiments ou devant répondre à des besoins primaires -, mais plutôt comme un couperet de rigueur bien au-delà des préoccupations des simples mortels. Après cet incident, gêné, il avait tenté d'oublier cette impression à la mort du professeur Dumbledore il avait voulu enterrer ce souvenir car il était bien plus simple de mépriser et haïr pour avancer. Et à présent, cela lui revenait en pleine tête comme un boomerang.

Il se sentitétrangement bien plus adulte et fatigué que lorsqu'il avait fait face à son destin dans la forêt, ou bien pendant son duel face à Jedusor. Ou même durant les moments de déchirement où il avait traversé la Grande Salle, parcouru l'infirmerie passant devant des corps qui furent peu de temps avant encore - des amis pour certains, des connaissances pour d'autres – pleins de vie.

Son regard retomba inexorablement sur le cadavre

« Comment ça va se passer, maintenant ? Pour lui, je veux dire, demanda Harry au bout d'un très long moment.

Les Weasley étaient rentrés au Terrier, ramenant avec eux le corps de Fred Kingsley avait fait de même pour Remus et Tonks chez Andromeda.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les funérailles sorcières étaient toujours organisées le plus rapidement possible. Hermione avait expliqué que cela remontait à longtemps, que l'on brûlait les corps ou jetait la malédiction sur les tombes. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait répondu que quiconque osait profaner les sépultures finissait maudit, que cela avait été instauré par peur que quelqu'un veuille transformer les défunts en Inferis.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que qui que ce soit veuille le faire… Alors était-ce juste par tradition, ou bien parce que la Guerre venait de s'achever et que l'on tenait à y mettre un point final aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir commencer à rebâtir ?

\- On ne peut dignement pas le laisser ainsi, décréta-t-elle en désignant de la main le sang et la crasse qui ornaient la dépouille. De là où il se trouveil doit certainement déplorer l'état de sa tenue, ajouta-t-elle - avec nostalgie et amusement - sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle était dans le vrai. Bien que l'homme fût d'apparence négligé avec ses cheveux gras et sa dentition gâtée, il avait toujours mis un point d'orgue à avoir une tenue correcte. D'après la rumeur qui courait : chaque Serpentard se faisait mettre à l'amende si leurs uniformes, robes de sorciers ou même tenues civiles n'étaient pas ''convenables'' ou manifestaient trop d'extravagance. Luna aurait eu beaucoup de problèmes si elle y avait été élève, conclut ironiquement Harry.

\- Je vais demander à Poppy de procéder à sa toilette mortuaire pendant que j'irai récupérer des vêtements propres dans ses quartiers. Traditionnellement, il y a ensuite la veillée, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une veillée ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Oui, enfin sauf dispositions contraires. Le professeur Dumbledore avait souhaité se soustraire à cette coutume, favorisant des obsèques plus officielles. Mais si rien ne l'indique : la veillée est organisée selon les usages.

Sa dernière réponse suscitait en Harry le même sentiment d'idiotie qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Devant son incompréhension manifeste, elle expliqua :

\- Il convient que la famille du défunt veille sur lui jusqu'au dernier rituel funéraire, fusse la crémation ou mise en terre.

Jusqu'ici Harry suivait, chez les moldus le corps était présenté – si tant est qu'il soit en état pour - à la famille avant que les obsèques ne commencent. Il hocha la tête, invitant le professeur McGonagall à poursuivre.

\- On place une bougie de deuil entre les mains du premier proche arrivé. La flamme s'allume seule par la force du chagrin, du manque et du regret qu'engendre la perte. En général, les proches se relaient pour veiller le défunt… la bougie passant d'intimes à intimes. C'est la puissance de leurs sentiments pour la personne qui entretient la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se consume. Si elle se consume.

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les funérailles sont achevées que la flamme s'essouffle, Potter. La bougie ne s'éteint que lorsque les gens sont prêts à dire « au revoir ». Ce moment peut arriver tardivement – si ce n'est jamais – pour certaines personnes, confia-t-elle. Je connais quelqu'un dont une bougie de deuil brûle encore, alors que les funérailles de ses proches datent de presque 26 ans.

Harry s'interrogea furtivement : qui pouvait être cette personne ? Puis se ravisa devant l'étrangeté de la situation… Même s'il avait toujours apprécié son professeur de métamorphose et qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle aussi s'était attachée à lui : il était étrange d'entrer dans des versants privés de sa vie. Il se demanda ensuite si ses parents avaient eu le droit à de tels obsèques. Mais cette pensée en amena à une autre, qu'il exprima la bouche sèche :

\- Est-ce qu'il avait encore de la famille ?

Le professeur McGonagall sembla réfléchir.

Harry aussi se demandait… l'homme avait bien eu des parents, cependant les souvenirs remontaient à loin. Etaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Vu son caractère, Harry doutait qu'il ait eu des amis, il était plutôt le genre de personne à s'enfermer dans sa solitude et son amertume. Cela entraîna une nouvelle interrogation à Harry : qui viendrait le veiller ? Si seulement quelqu'un venait à le veiller, souligna son esprit avec pragmatisme.

Hermione l'avait prévenu que même si certains connaissaient la vérité et tentaient de la faire accepter : Severus Rogue demeurerait - dans les mémoires collectives - le Mangemort ayant assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Harry craint soudain l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir saccager sa tombe. En un frisson, il se remémora comment Jedusor avait pillé le tombeau du professeur Dumbledore et se promit de faire en sorte que rien de la sorte n'arrive jamais à celui du professeur Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas pour son père, avec qui – je crois - il n'entretenait pas de bons rapports. Sa mère est décédée en 1983, il me semble. Il était très discret à propos de sa vie privée.

Il sembla presque grotesque à Harry qu'il eut pu en avoir une. Ne serait-ce que par l'omniprésence du fantôme de sa mère et à la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cela avait dû être un fardeau trop lourd dans sa vie pour lui permettre d'aller de l'avant. Sans compter qu'Harry s'était ajouté à cette charge en arrivant à Poudlard, se dit-il en songeant à la ferveur avec laquelle le professeur Rogue l'avait protégé pour honorer la mémoire de Lily et tenter d'expier ses fautes. Il avait aussi exigé du professeur Dumbledore que personne ne le sache. Il était donc évident que le professeur Rogue n'avait personne avec qui partager ce secret, en dehors du vieux directeur.

\- Personne ne va le veiller, alors ? Insista-t-il.

Ilavait pu entendre lui-même la note d'inquiétude qui avait flotté dans sa voix. Le professeur McGonagall avait le regard lointain, songeuse.

\- Horace souhaitera peut-être venir : le professeur Rogue a fait partie de son petit club, fût un temps. Poppy risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail, mais peut-être fera-t-elle un saut pour la sympathie qu'elle avait pour lui quand il était enfant. Peut-être que Filius, une fois au courant des véritables motivations de Severus, voudra assister à la veillée.

Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux avec persistance. Il ne savait pas qu'elles avaient été les relations du professeur Rogue avec les personnes citées mais cela semblait plus tenir de connivence professionnelle que d'un réel intérêt, affect.

\- A titre personnel : je serai là, affirma-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry, comme soulagé, eut un soupir, puis hocha positivement la tête avant d'ajouter sur le même ton :

\- Moi aussi. »

* * *

Note: _J'espère que cela vous a plu. On va basculer vers mon projet à partir du prochain chapitre :)_


	2. Partie II

Note: _Bonsoir à tous, un énorme merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu mais aussi pour les inscriptions en suivi et favoris. Voici donc la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise._

* * *

« Il faut vraiment que je passe de l'autre côté ! insista Harry en haussant le ton, perdant patience depuis le temps qu'il négociait – tentait de négocier, plutôt – avec les personnages de cette fichue toile.

\- C'est qu'il est aussi coriace qu'un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, ce mouflet ! vociféra celui qui portait une canne, la faisant claquer sur le sol.

\- Combien de fois faudrait-il le répéter, gamin ? commença, agacé, celui au chapeau pointu et aux lunettes carrées.

\- Pas de mot de passe, pas d'accès ! acheva le plus replet des trois alchimistes du tableau.

La dernière remarque eu pour résultat de les faire hocher vivement de la tête alors qu'ils marmonnaient – réunis en cercle, tel un conciliabule - des remarques désobligeantes à son encontre.

\- Mais je suis envoyé par le professeur McGonagall ! enchérit le garçon.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ils avaient été interrompus par Rusard qui avait expliqué que sa présence était requise de toute urgence pour l'organisation du transfert des Mangemorts capturés au Ministère de la Magie. Harry s'était donc proposé d'aller récupérer des affaires propres pour le professeur Rogue, même si au-delà de l'altruisme de l'offre, reposait une once de curiosité quant à l'endroit où il avait pu vivre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son argumentaire n'eut pas plus d'effet. Le trio de sorcier représenté, en pleine étude de parchemins et fioles,demeura unanime quant à sa décision.

\- Vous seriez envoyé par Merlin lui-même que ça nous passerait bien au travers des poils de la barbe ! commenta le plus gras.

\- Ecoutez, je vous dis que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller de l'autre côté ! insista une énième fois Harry, après un soupir à fendrel'âme.

\- Et nous, nous vous disons, jeune homme, que nul autre que le professeur Rogue n'est autorisé à passer ! grondèrent à l'unisson les trois personnages de peinture d'huile.

Harry se figea, comme si on l'avait stupéfixié. Même si ses appartements privés étaient situés à l'écart des couloirsprincipaux - aux tréfonds des cachots **-** il aurait pensé que tous les tableaux du château auraient été au courant de la démise, si ce n'était du décès, du concerné. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Mais… Il… il ne reviendra pas, énonça-il peu assuré. Il est décédé cette nuit, capitula Harry.

L'atmosphère venait de changer. Les chuchotements réprobateurs des tableaux voisins, dus au tapage occasionné par l'altercation, se dissipèrent. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le couloir.

\- Comment cela, mort ? exigea de savoir une sorcière dont la potion frémissait à l'intérieur de son cadre.

\- Assassiné par Voldemort, clama haut et fort Harry, l'homme qui a tenté de prendre le château cette nuit.

Une nouvelle salve de murmures s'éleva. Bien entendu, qu'ils savaient qui était le coupable dès lors qu'il eut donné son funeste surnom, songea sottement Harry. Il avait après tout évolué entre leurs murs, peut-être même avait-il parcouru ce même couloir lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- Et pour quelle raison voulez-vous entrer chez Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-elle, impérieuse, les traits crispés.

\- Je veux juste des vêtements propres pour ses funérailles, répondit Harry.

A l'instar des autres portraits, elle le jaugeait. Harry ne saurait dire pourquoi mais la présence qu'elle dégageait imposait le respect notamment ses prunelles sombres et exigeantes.

\- Vous n'y songez pas sérieusement, Gretta ! s'engonça une voix.

\- Mais si, Endemion… j'ose y songer, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Bien ! Vous trois, laissez-le franchir le mur, adressa-t-elle à l'encontre des alchimistes avant de se détourner du couloir pour revenir à son chaudron.

Ce qu'ils firent, de mauvaise volonté - il fallait le reconnaître - permettant à Harry de franchir le dégagement. Il ne savait pas de qui le portrait était la représentation, mais la dame avait employé un ton si autoritaire qu'il la soupçonna d'avoir eu de l'influence ou du pouvoir car personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire après qu'elle eut donné l'ordre. Il s'engagea alors dans un étroit passage de pierres, où il faisait froid et humide. Harry faillitmême trébucher tant le sol était glissant, comme recouvert de vase ou de mousse. Il tomba devant une porte et en tourna la poignée avant de l'ouvrir. Elle donnait un accès direct sur ce qui devait être le salon des appartements.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année, Ron et lui – après leurs escapades dans la salle commune de Serpentard – s'étaient demandés à quoi pouvait ressembler les dortoirs de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Mais le plus amusant fut lorsqu'ils s'étaient amusés à imaginer les quartiers privés de leurs différents professeurs… Ils pensaient que ceux du professeur Rogue étaient d'atmosphère sombre : recouverts de tentures vert émeraude, agrémentés uniquement de meubles de bois noirs, décorés avec des chandeliers en argents « histoire d'apporter un peu de couleurs, et de lumière ! » avait plaisanté Ron. Selon les jeunes garçons qu'ils étaient à l'époque, le logis de l'enseignant tenait forcément plus d'une vaste et luxueuse crypte vampirique - à la décoration ostentatoirement Serpentard - plutôt qu'à une habitation à proprement parler.

La manière dont ils s'étaient imaginées la chose n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la réalité. Pas de tapisseries en velours. Ni de tapis verts. Encore moins de chandeliers en argent. Même s'il soupçonnait que leurs représentations devaient être exagérées,ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne correspondait en rien à leurs élucubrations. Harry en resta pantois... Quand il raconterait ça à Ron…

Ce n'était ni grand, ni petit, ni chaleureux, ni triste. Les couleurs dominantes de la pièce étaient du beige et du gris clair : essentiellement présents sur les tapis ainsi que sur la pierre brute qui faisait office de murs. On retrouvait quelques touches de marrons ici et là, notamment grâce aux reliures de cuir des livres qui foisonnaient sur les étagères de la bibliothèque murale. Les meubles étaient simples : deux fauteuils club l'un en face de l'autre à proximité de la cheminée qui étaient séparés par une table basse, une chaise et un bureau brun qui se situaient près d'une fenêtre. Cette dernière était enchantée et donnait sur un paysage qui coupa momentanément le souffle à Harry. Le ciel y était nuageux, le sol verdoyant avec l'herbe balayée par une puissante brise de vent, le décor se situait au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait l'océan.

Il eut du mal à s'en détacher, mais y parvint finalement, laissant ses yeux se poser de nouveau sur la pièce. Tout était d'une sobriété déconcertante, songea Harry. Il fut néanmoins surpris par le froid régnant dans la pièce. Son regard revînt vers la cheminée dans laquelle aucun feu ne crépitait. A en juger par l'état de propreté de l'âtre,elle n'avait pas fonctionné depuis plusieurs mois.

Malgré sa curiosité manifeste, le jeune homme ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue. Il ne s'attarda donc pas davantage et poursuivit son exploration en se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur ce qui devait être la chambre, où il pourrait normalement trouver des vêtements.

Alors qu'il actionnait le loquet et entraità l'intérieur, il fut frappé par l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce : douce, féminine, rassurante et enveloppante. Pris au dépourvu, Harry s'arrêta sur sa lancée. Il y avait quelque chose de voluptueux et rond dans cette senteur, comme un arôme de fleur d'oranger, de jasmin et de miel. Il ne s'était pas attendu à sentir une telle effluve dans un quartier masculin, surtout d'un homme qui portait si peu de considération au prendre soin de soi. Et quand bien même, la senteur était typiquement féminine… Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Harry doutait que le professeur s'aspergeait de parfum pour femme. Un souvenir lui revînt immédiatement en mémoire, d'une époque lui semblant bien lointaine et insouciante, dans une salle de classe réservée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'Epouvantard de Neville prenant la forme de Severus Rogue,habillée en femme, en un ensemble absolument ridicule. C'était bien la seule et unique fois qu'Harry – et les autres élèves, sûrement - fut capable d'associer le professeur à quelque chose de drôle. Il revoyait encore le fameux chapeau, et le sac à main ! Qu'est-ce que les garçons avaient ri une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… mais cela n'avait pas suffi à guérir Neville de sa crainte de l'homme, à l'époque. Harry secoua vivement la tête, il s'égarait.

Peut-être une femme était-elle bien venue ici ? Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson de gêne… on n'entrait pas à Poudlard comme ça, donc ça devait forcément appartenir à un professeur. Vu leurs âges proches, peut-être s'agissait-il du professeur Sinistra ou Trelawney… Il pouvait entendre la voix du professeur de potion s'exclamer un cinglant « Vous fabulez, Potter ! » ; ce qui n'était pas faux surtout compte tenu du fait que l'homme aimait sa mère. Elle et elle seule d'après ses souvenirs. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être amoureux d'une personne pour se livrer à quelques rapprochements plus ''physiques'', Ron pourrait en attester de part ce qu'avait été sa relation avec Lavande. Rien que de penser au professeur Rogue dans ce genre de circonstance… Le malaise monta graduellement en Harry. Il se faisait des idées. Forcément. Rien que de l'imaginer était invraisemblable… Outre ne pas être l'homme le plus attrayant du château, Severus Rogue n'était certainement pas la personne la plus aimable : pas de quoi faire rêver une femme. Aucune chance que ce soit ça, tenta-t-il de se convaincre fermement. Il y avait forcément une autre explication…

Peut-être était-ce les elfes de maison, une fois le ménage fini ? Harry préféra se dire qu'il s'agissait de cela. La pièce était d'ailleurs d'une propreté exemplaire, elle aussi, comme si elle n'avait pas été habitée régulièrement.

Un lit en bois massif trônait dans la pièce, Harry se questionna cependant sur l'absence de baldaquin… Simple préférence esthétique ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Deux tables de chevet encadraient le lit mais il ne s'y attarda pas davantage, trop focalisé sur la parure aux couleurs brunes. Le linge était propre, sans faux plis ni froissements. C'était comme si personne ne s'y était couché Harry ne pensait pas qu'avec la débâcle de la bataille : les elfes aient pris le temps de venir faire le lit du professeur Rogue. Harry était pourtant arrivé en pleine nuit, théoriquement il aurait donc dû l'en sortir. Etrange… Peut-être que dans les derniers temps de son mandat, le professeur Rogue dormait dans le bureau du directeur ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers une armoire, son œil droit fut attiré par un petit tableau qui était encadré au mur. Le décor rappela immédiatement à Harry la fenêtre enchantée du salon, si ce n'était que le point de vue était différent. Une variante était présente : une maison – simple mais à l'allure accueillante - figurait sur la toile dont le paysage dégageait une impression de calme. Le tableau ne bougeait pas alors que la signature de l'artiste, elle, était enchantée, constata curieusement Harry. L'endroit représenté avait-il une importance particulière pour le professeur Rogue ? Harry le pensait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Où cela pouvait-il se trouver ? Vu le paysage… En Ecosse ? Peut-être l'Irlande ? Etait-ce l'emplacement d'un souvenir précieux ? Un lieu l'ayant marqué au cours d'un voyage ? Harry se surprit à vouloir s'y rendre, pour en découvrir davantage. Pouvait-on transplaner en ayant pour seule visualisation de l'endroit le paysage d'une peinture ?

Harry entreprit d'aller ouvrir le placard qui devait contenir les vêtements du professeur. Comme il s'y était attendu : la garde de robe n'était constituée que d'une tenue, en plusieurs exemplaires. Sur des cintres étaient suspendues des pantalons noirs, sur d'autres pendaient les vestes sombres à col montant, et reléguée sur la droite, des chemises blanches.

Il se saisit d'un vêtement de chaque catégorie. Il aurait souhaité trouver quelque chose de plus raffiné, mais se dit qu'en fin de compte, ce ne serait pas représentatif de ce qu'avait été Severus Rogue. Sur un crochet était accrochée une robe de sorcier vaporeuse, Harry effleura le tissu dont la sensation était légère sous ses doigts… Il comprenait à présent que le professeur n'eut aucun mal à les faire tournoyer derrière lui tant l'étoffe était fluide. Cela ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité à présent, il décida donc de ne pas l'emporter.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite commode de la chambre. Il en ouvrit le premier tiroir et y trouva des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements. Etait-ce nécessaire ? Dans le doute, Harry en emporta aussi, tentant d'occulter l'inconfort manifeste à l'idée de toucher les sous-vêtements de celui qui fut son professeur. Il ouvrit le second compartiment et fut surpris d'y découvrir une multitude de petits écrins qui semblaient provenir de la même boutique, à New-York… De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Curieux, Harry ouvrit l'un d'entre eux pour y trouver deux bijoux de petites tailles. Il se pencha pour mieux observer : il s'agissait des boutons de manchettes. Y en avait-il dans chaque boîte ? Soif de réponse, il voulut en découvrir le contenu. Il s'avérait qu'il faisait face à une véritable collection : il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes formes mais toutes les paires étaient caractérisées par des lignes élégantes.

C'était étrange… Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Hermione était bien plus observatrice, peut-être devrait-il le lui demander. Toujours était-il qu'il était original d'avoir eu une telle touche de coquetterie, de surcroît sachant qu'elle avait toujours été dissimulé entre les pans de ses vestes et chemises. Il se demanda quelle paire sélectionner, s'attardant à travers la prolifération de modèles devant ses yeux. Il opta pour des boutons en formes de globes terrestres, sculptés dans ce qui paraissait être de l'or blanc. C'était amusant : Harry avait beau faire tourner une des sphères sur elle-même : elle s'arrêtait toujours sur le continent américain, comme si elle avait été ensorcelée à cet effet. Enfin, il attrapa une paire de bottes propres sur le sol, comme si elles l'y attendaient.

Une fois les vêtements sa possession, il fit demi-tour, fermant derrière lui la porte en silence avec regret de quitter la douce odeur qui l'avait comme bercé durant sa mission. Il marcha de nouveau à travers le salon, et passa devant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque personnelle du professeur Rogue. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver des ouvrages de potions, d'herbologie, de soins aux créatures magiques, de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il y avait un pan assez important consacré à la magie de l'esprit, notamment la légilimencie et l'occlumancie, mais aussi sur ce qui traitait de la mémoire. Il soupçonnait que certains des livres devaient traiter de magie noire et n'osa les effleurer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la fenêtre et du bureau, Harry remarqua des lectures plus éclectiques. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir de la poésie : essentiellement française, et moldue de surcroît. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'homme parler des langues étrangères. Il se demandait si, comme dans le vieux livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il y annotait des choses… Tenté de vérifier, il se saisit d'un volume au hasard : ''Le Fou d'Elsa'' d'Aragon. En ouvrant la couverture, il remarqua une dédicace, mais qui n'était pas de la main de Severus Rogue : _« Nous dormirons ensemble. Gage de mon honnêteté pour tes trente-cinq ans. Roslyn »_.Harry ne comprit pas le message mais l''écriture était fine, élégante et ronde il aurait pu parier qu'elle appartenait à une femme. Une bonne amie ? Ou peut-être celle à qui appartenait le parfum flottant dans la chambre ? Elle avait, après tout, évoqué le fait qu'ils puissent dormir - ou plus ? - ensemble. Il valait mieux que ce soit une inconnue que le professeur Sinistra ou Trelawney, songea Harry en remettant l'ouvrage à sa place.

Ces développements soulevaient encore plus de questionnements… Il était partagé entre ne pas tenir à en apprendre plus par sentiment d'embarras, et paradoxalement vouloir - poussé par sa curiosité naturelle - en découvrir davantage. Il y avait comme un soupçon d'interdit, de secret qui s'échappait de ses appartements depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Harry avait confessé à Ron et Hermione avoir vécu assez d'aventures pour toute une vie. Cependant, il devait avouer être tenté par le défi que lui offrait le mystère de cette exploration. Il avait trouvé des choses qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé associer à Severus Rogue et avait la vague impression qu'il devait y en avoir plus à découvrir.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il tourna doucement sur lui-même, comme pour scanner la pièce des détails qu'il aurait pu omettre. Et lorsqu'il revînt presque dans la même position, son regard se posa sur le bureau où trônait un encrier avec une plume ayant l'air d'excellente qualité. Juste à côté, sur la droite, se trouvait un cadre dont il ne voyait pas la photo, mais Harry en était sûr : ce serait Lily, sa mère. Il s'avançait le cœur battant un peu plus vite, avec la certitude de pouvoir admirer une photo inédite de sa mère, peut-être à l'époque où elle était elle-même élève ?

Après avoir fait le tour du meuble, son regard se porta sur l'image. Les vêtements lui échappèrent des mains, tandis que ses bras se retrouvait sur le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas sa mère…

Il observa, stupéfait, la scène sur la photographie. Le décor se plaçait dans une vaste étendue de verdure, sans doute un parc ou peut-être un grand jardin ? Il s'agissait d'un pique-nique, à en juger par la grande couverture sur le sol et les personnes installées dessus. Le professeur Rogue portait une chemise blanche et non pas noire, ce qui était déjà déroutant en soi, et arborait un visage que l'on aurait pu qualifier de décontracté. Il était assis en tailleur le dos droit face à un échiquier, attendant que son adversaire - un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, dorés et ondulés – joue sa prochaine pièce. Il y avait aussi une fille, avec une natte blonde, en pleine lecture d'une revue de potions mais qui lançait des regards ravis à un enfant à la chevelure sombre. Il devait être très jeune - moins d'un an sans doute - et se promenait à quatre pattes à travers son entourage. Une très belle femme – blonde elle aussi, décidément - se réjouissait de son avancée tout en mangeant une part de pâtisserie Harry distingua à côté d'elle ce qui devait être un gâteau d'anniversaire. Le bambin atteignit le professeur et tira à plusieurs reprises sur sa manche, ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de l'installer assit sur ses genoux. Harry demeura interdit face à cette vision, et eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'un garçon au cheveux courts et blonds apparu soudainement dans le cadre pour les rejoindre. Il expliqua quelque chose au groupe en pointant sa baguette vers l'objectif, c'est alors que chacun stoppa momentanément ses activités pour regarder en sa direction. Le bébé chaparda une pièce d'échiquier comme pour la porter à sa bouche, mais le professeur la remit en place avant de dire quelque chose qui fit rire la femme aux éclats et pouffer les enfants. De son côté, il garda une attitude neutre mais Harry aurait pu jurer apercevoir l'esquisse de ce qui pouvait – venant de lui - se rapprocher le plus d'un sourire.

Harry éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur la chaise. Il ne savait qu'en penser… Il s'était tellement attendu à voir une photo de sa mère et en fin de compte, il se trouvait face à ce qui ressemblait à… Une famille ? Le professeur Rogue. Une famille. Etrangement, cela lui semblait de pas coller voire même totalement fantasque. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé la scène se produisant dans le cadre, au contraire : cettedernière recommençait de plus belle. Il retourna le cadre et chercha à en sortir le cliché, se rappelant que Pétunia légendait chaque cliché photoqu'elle prenait de Dudley, et pria pour qu'il ait davantage d'informations. Mais rien, il ne figurait qu'une date – le 2 juillet 1996 – griffonnée par l'écriture si reconnaissable du professeur Rogue.

S'étirant pour se remettre les idées en place, il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait deux tiroirs au bureau. Il se demanda s'il devait oser pendant quelques instants, avant de franchir le pas. Il fut cependant bloqué car les serrures étaient verrouillées. A chaque obstaclesa solution, et la sienne consisterait en un Alohomora bien ciblé. Lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique de la réussite du sortilège se fit entendre, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et fut intrigué par les documents qu'il contenait.

Harry attrapa un tas des prospectus de papiers lisses rassemblés par un trombone. Il s'agissait de brochures d'informations pour des écoles : la Felician University dans le New Jersey **,** la Siena Heights University dans le Michigan et un institut privé en Californie. Une petite note figurait sur un post-it dont on ne pouvait que sentir la taquinerie du ton : _« L'avais-tu senti venir ? Certainement pas Maman, en tout cas ! Autant être anticonformiste jusqu'au bout… A combien de gallions chiffrerais-tu la tête d'oncle Lucius, tante Narcissa et Drago quand j'annoncerai mon intention d'entrer dans une université d'arts moldue ? Emmerson »._ Harry fut interloqué par la mention des Malefoy mais davantage surprit que qui que ce soit puisse se montrer aussi familier envers le professeur Rogue.

Il se saisit d'une autre liasse de documents. Il tourna les pages les unes après les autres. Il s'agissait de bulletins scolaires datant de 1992 jusqu'à cette année. Bulletins si épatants, qu'ils en feraient pâlir d'envie Hermione. Cet Evander, mentionné sur les carnets de notes, avait tout l'air d'être un petit génie à la vue des excellents résultats comme des élogieux commentaires qui lui étaient destinés. Harry aurait pu parier que c'était le garçon aux cheveux longs malgré ses airs de jeune premier. L'entête qui figurait sur les documents était celui d'Ilvermony, la fameuse école de magie américaine. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs qu'Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir y étudier… une histoire de choix d'options plus conséquent qu'à Poudlard… elle n'en aurait jamais fini de jouer avec son Retourneur de Temps. Occasion manquée ou non, elle avait toujours affirmé qu'elle voyagerait aux Etats-Unis pour pouvoir jeter un œil à leurs bibliothèques.

Il repensa aussi à la collection de boutons de manchettes venant d'une boutique new-yorkaise. Il y avait forcément un fil rouge. Au moins, Harry savait où devait se trouver cette famille inconnue : aux Etats-Unis. Bien que cela suscitait encore plus d'interrogations sur la manière dont le professeur les avait rencontrés ou encore quels étaient leurs relations. Il semblait que la femme et les enfants mystérieux aient des attaches avec la famille Malefoy… La sœur de Lucius Malefoy, éventuellement ? Le fameux Emmerson s'y était référencé comme à un oncle, après tout. Ce serait sûrement auprès d'eux qu'Harry pourrait avoir la réponse à sa question.

Le tas de feuillets rejoignit le précédent sur le bureau et le jeune homme continua son exploration.

La curiosité lui tiraillaitle ventre. Ou peut-être était-ce le choc suite à ses certitudes qui volaient peu à peu en éclats ? Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il s'agissait sûrement davantage de culpabilité. Il était partagé entre l'envie de glaner davantage de renseignements sur Severus Rogue et entre la furieuse impression de n'être qu'un pilleur de mémoire, de tombe. Si le professeur l'avait autorisé à se saisir des souvenirs de sa mère, ce n'était pas le cas concernant cette fouille. N'était-il pas en train de lui extorquer des bribes – précieuses, sinon elles n'auraient pas été sous verrou – de son intimité ? Ayant conscience de l'incorrection de son comportement, il se figea plusieurs minutes. Il soupira : le mal était déjà fait, et à présent il était trop fasciné et friand d'en apprendre plus pour reculer.

Soudain, Harry resta surpris sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une lettre adressée au _« Monsieur à la barbe longue et aux petites lunettes, qui est habillé très bizarrement »._ Il sourit à cette formulation : il ne fut pas bien difficile d'associer le professeur Dumbledore comme étant le destinataire originel. Il commença sa lecture en parcourant la première phrase du contenu : _« Même si vous n'avez pas de rennes, ni de gros ventre, et que vous ne portez pas de rouge : je suis sûre que vous êtes le Père Noël, en vrai »._ Harry se demanda bien quel âge pouvait avoir l'enfant, mais son écriture était plutôt lisible et appliquée _._ En tout cas, elle ne manquait pas d'assurance. _« Cette année, je voulais demander un chaudron pliable, tous pleins d'ingrédients à mettre dedans et des livres de potions »._ Il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec l'adolescente à la revue. Il lui traversa l'esprit que cette petite avait eu la folie des grandeurs d'en exiger autant, compte tenu du prix des ustensiles et fournitures pour les potions. « _Mais j'ai bien réfléchi. En fait, ce que je veux le plus : c'est qu'Oncle Severus puisse passer les fêtes avec nous. L'an dernier, il n'a pas pu car il était à son travail. Donc vous pouvez oublier ma liste pour le faire venir à la place, d'accord ? »_ Oncle Severus ? Il s'agissait donc en fait de la sœur du professeur Rogue sur les photos ? Harry secoua négativement la tête. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un surnom affectif ? Mais alors, quid de Lucius Malefoy ? _« Si vous m'exaucez, je serai encore plus sage que cette année, je promets. Merci d'avance. Evie. »_ Donc la fille de la première photo, dont l'intérêt pour les potions n'avait pas disparu, s'appelait Evie, pensa-t-il songeur. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et fut ensuite secoué de soubresauts aux épaules avant de réaliser qu'un rire sortait de sa bouche à cause du post-scriptum de la missive : _« PS : N'oubliez pas trop le chaudron pliable quand même. »_.

Les minutes passaient : des dessins, des trésors d'enfance, de courtes missives affectueuses, d'autres réclamants la visite du professeur se succédant sous ses doigts. Le premier tiroir fut rapidement vide. Il était de plus en plus perdu, ne sachant qu'en penser ou quelles théories retenir, ou alors si de nouvelles devaient être élaborées. Il remit précautionneusement tout en place et décida d'ouvrir le second compartiment. Il y découvrit plusieurs tas de photos - seize précisément - rassemblés par des élastiques. Il détacha le premier et fit glisser les images dans ses mains. Longuement. Les photos s'étendaient de décembre 1981, qui devait correspondre à la naissance des enfants les plus âgés qui s'avéraient en fait être des triplés. Vu l'époque : impossible que le professeur en soit le père… il était en plein deuil de sa mère, Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensine…

Il jeta de nouveau un œil sur la dernière photographie du tas de 1997, celle datant du 6 décembre. Ce cliché-là semblait plus officiel : un véritable tableau de famille, comme ceux que Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon faisait faire une fois par an. C'était la seule photographie de ce style. Les deux garçons se tenaient entre Severus Rogue, alors que la femme blonde dont le ventre était rebondi était assise sur une chaise. La jeune fille à ses côtés, dans la même position, avec le bambin aux cheveux noirs sur ses genoux.

Harry attrapa la seule photographie restante, qui n'était reliée à aucune autre. Datant du 14 février 1998, il se demanda furtivement si elle n'était pas seule de cette nouvelle année à avoir été prise puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune autre… Il n'y en aurait plus avec le professeur dessus, remarqua-t-il comme avec regret alors qu'il la retourna et l'observa. Le professeur Rogue y était assis, le dos droit et l'air fatigué mais concentré, en pleine lecture. La mystérieuse femme, les mains posées sur son ventre rond qui avait grossi depuis le cliché de famille. Elle semblait dormir, allongée de tout son corps sur le canapé bien que sa tête reposât sur les genoux du professeur. S'apercevant de la présence d'un intrus, il lança une œillade courroucée vers l'objectif, faisant se sentir Harry comme l'indiscret qu'il était à ce moment précis. Ses yeux, semblant reconnaître la personne derrière l'objectif, se radoucirent instantanément. Ses lèvres tressautèrent, il eut un regard pour la femme puis ses yeux revinrent vers le photographe. Il porta alors son index devant sa bouche, en un geste intimant le silence.

* * *

Note: Voilà, voilà. La grande découverte passée, je pense que vous devez vous sentir aussi trahi et destabilisé qu'Harry. Néanmoins, j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas de lire la suite (et donc le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en tout cas, afin d'avoir un retour et que l'on puisse échanger ^^


	3. Partie III

Le long du chemin du retour, après avoir déposé les vêtements propres à Madame Pomfresh, Harry avait vu certains professeurs déblayer les pierres et reconstituer les murs. De ce qu'il observait alors qu'il s'approchait, la gargouille avait été remise debout depuis son dernier passage.

« Est-ce que je peux passer ?

\- Ça dépend, gronda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, tu comptes me déranger toute la journée ?

\- Euh… non, je ne crois pas, assura-t-il peu convaincu.

\- T'as intérêt à bien croire, râla-t-elle alors qu'il lui laissait la voie libre. En une nuit : on m'a plus enquiquiné qu'en plusieurs mois ! »

Harry se dit que ce ne serait pas auprès d'elle qu'il pourrait glaner plus d'informations, compte tenu de sa mauvaise humeur. De toute manière, il soupçonnait que si la femme des photos était venue à Poudlard : elle ne serait certainement pas passé par la grande porte. S'il fallait être honnête envers lui-même, il n'avait pas non plus envie de crier ses découvertes sur tous les toits. A l'heure actuelle, il s'interrogeait même sur le fait de révéler l'existence de la famille qu'il avait découverte à Ron et Hermione. Il était partagé entre le fait de se décharger de ce secret et d'avoir un nouvel éclairage de la situation, ou bien de ne pas davantage violenter et profaner les pans les plus personnels de la vie de Severus Rogue.

Alors qu'il s'engorgeait dans les escaliers en colimaçon, Harry pouvait encore entendre la gargouille se plaindre. Il se retrouva face à la massive porte en bois du bureau professoral. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il eut encore le droit à une salve de compliments, d'applaudissements. Il fixa le professeur Dumbledore, espérant qu'il percevrait son trouble et demanderait à tous les tableaux de se vider. L'image du vieil homme l'observait, une once de malice dans les yeux, avant de demander à tous les autres personnages de quitter la pièce puisque le jeune homme et lui avaient besoin de converser seul à seul.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez su ? demanda-t-il, soulagé.

\- Outre le fait que tu aies le regard perdu : j'ai eu quelques échos de ton passage dans les cachots,reconnutl'ancien directeur.

\- Le trio d'alchimiste est venu se plaindre jusqu'ici de mon comportement, souffla consterné le jeune homme.

\- Non, c'est Gretta Prince qui m'en a informé. Pour ne rien te cacher, elle a été passablement perturbé du décès de son arrière-arrière-petit-fils.

Harry comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le regard de la potionniste lui avait rappelé quelque chose. Il savait à présent d'où le professeur Rogue tenait sa stature droite, sa présence exigeant le respect et son regard imposant.

\- Tu me sembles, toi aussi, bien bouleversé.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Lorsque la représentation d'Albus Dumbledore l'invita d'un geste de main à s'installer sur un fauteuil, il s'y laissa choir sans réfléchir. Un long silence plana dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère lourde… ou alors n'était-ce que le trouble intérieur qui chamboulait Harry.

\- M'avancerai-je trop si je disais que l'idée que tu te faisais du professeur Rogue a volé en éclat ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau la tête, mal à l'aise avant d'élaborer :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, professeur. Je peine à croire ce que j'ai trouvé surtout que mes certitudes n'en sont peut-être pas. Après tout, je me suis tellement trompé à son propos jusque-là. Hermione serait présente qu'elle citerait Socrate et son fameux '' tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien''.

A travers les verres de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, Harry crutapercevoir une lueur espiègle briller alors qu'il poursuivait :

\- Je me questionne beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas tant ce que j'ai découvert que la manière dont je m'y suis pris qui me pose problème. Je doute que le professeur McGonagall aurait fouillé comme je l'ai fait, ni forcé la serrure du bureau personnel du professeur Rogue, maugréa-t-il honteusement.

\- Oh, je pense que tu sous-estimes le penchant de cette chère Minerva pour les cancans et ce dont elle est capable pour en vérifier les dires, Harry, gloussa le professeur Dumbledore.

\- J'ai été pris dans une sorte d'engrenage, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, se défendre. Chaque détail sur lequel je tombais alimentait encore ma curiosité. Et vous savez à quel point je peux être curieux et borné…

\- Une fois fixé sur quelque chose, tu peux effectivement démontrer beaucoup de ténacité. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours appréciéchez toi. Le professeur Rogue, lui, soulignait que tu te tirais dans le pied à t'acharner sans voir au-delà de tes œillères.

Harry se figea et il crut se sentir rougir d'embarras. Le professeur de potions n'avait peut-être pas eu si tort que cela. A combien de reprisece défaut lui avait-il jouer des tours ? Lorsqu'il l'avait injustement incriminé le professeur alors que c'était Quirell – enfin Voldemort – qui cherchait à dérober la pierre philosophale, par exemple. Ou encore à propos de ses visions ayant conduit à l'épisode du Département des Mystères où plutôt que sauver Sirius, Harry l'avait en fait condamné. La liste pouvait encore s'allonger.

\- L'apparence est semblable au rideau d'une pièce de théâtre, Harry, professa Albus Dumbledore. Ouvert : l'on fait ce qui est nécessaire pour rendre crédible le rôle qui nous est attribué. Mais à la fin, il est essentiel de le refermer pour nepasconfondre représentation et réalité. Ce n'est pas un mal d'avoir voulu voir ce qui se cachait en coulisse.

Harry médita longuement ces paroles. L'image était si parlante. Les coulisses avaient été tellement surprenantes.

\- Qui est Roslyn, professeur ?

\- Roslyn ? s'interrogea le sujet du portrait, songeur. Oh, c'est vrai que c'est ainsi qu'elle signe ses lettres… elle s'appelle en réalité Evelyn Rosier.

\- Rosier ? Comme le mangemort cité par Karkaroff durant son procès ? Celui qui avait défiguré Fol Œil ?

\- Il s'agissait d'Evan, son frère aîné, acquiesça-t-il. Cela dit, Ethan, leur père, était déjà très dévoué à Tom Jedusor à l'époque où ils étaient élèves. Il était tout naturel qu'il devienne l'un de ses premiers partisans.

\- Et elle en est aussi une ?

\- Pas plus que toi ou moi. Pour une femme de son rang et de sang, elle est plutôt progressiste, si je puis dire. Peu lui importe l'origine d'une personne si tant est qu'elle soit compétente dans son domaine et puisse lui apporter un profit, quel qu'il puisse être. Sans doute est-ce en partie pour cela qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, acheva-t-il sur une note plus taquine.

\- Elle est liée aux Malefoy ? Un des enfants faisait référence à monsieur Malefoy comme son oncle.

\- Plutôt aux Blacks, en fait. Je mentionnais le père, Ethan, qui est en fait l'oncle maternel de Narcissa. Elles sont donc cousines, et plutôt proche de ce que j'en sais.

\- Je vais donc devoir passer par elle pour les contacter, pour les prévenir du décès et des obsèques.

\- Si Narcissa Malefoy souhaite se montrer coopérante, souligna le professeur Dumbledore.

Son mari et son fils avaient été emmené par des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie, avec les autres Mangemorts. Harry ne pensait pas que Drago puisse être emprisonné longtemps à Azkaban, mais il n'en dirait pas autant de Lucius. S'il lui promettait d'intercéder en leur faveurcontre sa requête : elle le ferait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir à Voldemort pour les siens.

\- Elle le fera… souffla-t-il alors que le vieil homme posait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. De ce que j'en sais : pour elle, rien ne compte plus sa famille. Donc si elles sont aussi proches que vous le dîtes : elle le fera.

Il demeura silencieux. Se demandant s'il devait en demander plus à l'ancien directeur ou attendre d'avoir la principale concernée en face de lui. Mais il se ravisa bien vite, se disant qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en état de répondre à ses questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette Evelyn était pour lui, professeur ?

Le vieux sorcier n'eut pas l'air surpris de cette interrogation. Au contraire, de par le sourire énigmatique qui ornait son visage, il devait brûler d'entendre cette question depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Nous n'en parlions pas beaucoup, Severus et moi. Il s'agissait de son jardin secret, jardin dont il ne voulait pas que je m'approche. Mais une fois, il m'a confié que si ta mère avait été l'amour de sa vie, Evelyn, elle, était sans nul doute la femme de sa vie.

Etrangement, Harry se sentit trahit, ainsi que la mémoire de sa mère. Le professeur Rogue avait eu l'air tellement affecté par le meurtre de Lily qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé pouvoir – ou plutôt se permettre de pouvoir – refaire sa vie. Un tas d'émotions contradictoires le traversèrent. Il suffisait d'une demande supplémentaire pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- En était-il amoureux ?

Il vit le visage du professeur Dumbledore devenir neutre alors qu'il avait les yeux clos, comme pour réfléchir ou se remémorer des choses qui lui permettrait de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si la concernée elle-même à la réponse à cette question, Harry. Ce dont je suis sûr : c'est qu'après la mort de ta mère, elle est apparue et qu'elle a été comme son salut. Elle lui a fait une place dans son foyer, lui permettant d'en faire le sien, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu. Même s'il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Lily, cette famille a été sa consolation.

L'avis de l'ancien directeur radoucit le trouble qui l'agitait. Et d'un côté, même si c'était paradoxal, Harry se trouva soulagé que Severus Rogue eut quelqu'un avec qui partager sa peine, essayer d'avancer. Harry avait eu ses amis. Il aurait été horriblement triste que le professeur Rogue n'ait rien eu d'autre **s** que sa solitude, son amertume, ses regrets et remords comme uniques compagnons.

\- De la même manière qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache pour ma mère et sa promesse, il ne voulait que personne ne sache pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête, dans ses yeux brillait une flamme de contentement et de fierté quant au fait qu'Harry ait compris et approuve la situation.

\- Elle avait aussi de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir que cela s'ébruite. Mais oui, tu vois juste, Harry. Et je peux même te dire que c'est ce qui lui a permis d'attendre ton arrivée à Poudlard pour enfin assurer ta protection et ainsi honorer le serment qu'il avait fait par amour pour ta mère.

Il s'ensuivit un silence plein de pudeur pour le jeune homme. Cela dura quelques minutes, avant qu'il demande :

\- Il n'est pas le père des trois aînés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils ne sont, en effet, pas de son sang. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y eût pas de lien de cœur. Ils en seront très affectés, surtout la jeune Evie, ajouta-t-il et Harry senti son cœur se crisper au souvenir de la lettre au Père Noël qu'elle avait écrite étant enfant.

\- Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs… et elle était enceinte sur une photo de cette année… ils sont par contre de lui ?

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais Harry comprit à son regard. Il se sentit davantage coupable… Il y aurait davantage d'orphelins. Et le fils de Tonks et Remus lui revint lui aussi en mémoire.

\- Quelque chose a dû se passer différemment par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu, Harry, exposa le vieux sage. Je ne peux te dire quoi, mais je sais qu'il avait une porte de sortie. Il comptait bel et bien survivre à tout ceci, et enfin les rejoindre pour de bon.

\- Pour de bon ?

\- Si Evelyn acceptait sa loyauté envers sa promesse, elle ne s'est jamais cachée de vouloir qu'il quitte Poudlard pour les Etats-Unis ou tout autre endroit où il voudrait vivre définitivement avec eux.

Et si c'était là-bas ?se demanda subitement Harry en revoyant le décor de la fenêtre ensorcelée et du tableau dans la chambre du professeur. Après tout, l'ensemble de chosesqu'il avait découvert dans ses appartements semblait avoir un rapport avec cette famille. Si l'endroit qu'il avait vu à travers la fenêtre et dans le cadre correspondait au lieu dans lequel il avait envisagé de vivre avec eux ? Ce ne serait plus possible à présent, tout était fini.

Harry pensa encore une fois aux enfants. Au petit garçon, trop jeune, pour se rappeler son père. Et à cet enfant à venir, qui ne le rencontrerait jamais. Il se revit lui-même, ne pouvant connaître ses parents et ne s'en remémorant pas les visages et les voix. Le sentiment de malaise le saisittandis que la bile lui montait à la gorge. A traverstoutes les remarques désobligeantes des Dursley sur James et Lily Potter, il parvenait à s'imaginer qu'est-ce que ce pourrait être - pour ces enfants - de grandir avec le nom de Rogue, si l'honneur de ce dernier n'était pas lavé.

\- Vous m'avez dit à un moment de ne pas avoir pitié des morts, mais d'avoir pitié des vivants. Je veux qu'il ait un portrait ici. Il doit avoir son portrait ici, professeur. Il faut que tout le monde reconnaisse en quoi il a contribué à cette victoire. Il faut que ses enfants aient quelque chose à… »

C'est à ce moment précisqu'apparut Kreattur, tenant entre ses doigts ce qui avait été la baguette de Sevrus Rogue. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier, la créature déplora grincheusement :

« Harry Potter est un sorcier bien curieux. Il défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres a deux reprises mais est incapable d'utiliser un simple Accio… Pauvre vieux Kreattur que de servir un gamin pareil… »

Sans aucune autre cérémonie, il lui jeta la baguette du défunt Harry eut à peine le temps de la rattraper. L'elfe inclina ensuite sa tête avant de disparaître dans un ''pop'' sonore. Stupéfait, il jeta un regard ahuri au professeur Dumbledore qui, lui, avait l'air tout aussi compatissant qu'amusé.

Quelques personnages des tableaux commencèrent à revenir dans leurs cadres.

Harry avait un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, mais se dit que ce ne serait que partie remise, et qu'il était déjà bien plus éclairé qu'à son arrivée. Il se leva et s'excusa alors qu'il prenait congé :

« Je vais aller lui remettre sa baguette. »

Et tout ce qui s'ensuivrait.

C'était une promesse.


End file.
